Building control systems are used to control conditions within a building or other structure. Example building control systems include HVAC systems, security systems, and lighting systems. HVAC systems, for example, are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. In some cases, and to save energy, an HVAC controller may be configure to control to a more energy efficient setpoint when the building is expected to be unoccupied than when the building is expected to be occupied. In some instances, geofencing may be used to determine if the building is occupied or unoccupied. If the building is determined to be occupied, the HVAC controller may control to an occupied setpoint, and if the building is determined to be unoccupied, the HVAC controller may control to an unoccupied setpoint. What would be desirable is to provide additional control options when the building is determined to be occupied.